


Reality Is Not Suddenly Fiction

by Aetherfried



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Karas smol bean, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is a smol bean, Lesbian Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetherfried/pseuds/Aetherfried
Summary: As Kara's soaring through the skies, doing her regular patrols, she hears a scream. Followed by a grunt and then a loud thump. She focuses on the sounds, hearing a rapidly beating heart coming from the same direction. Changing course, she speeds towards the distressed noises.





	Reality Is Not Suddenly Fiction

As Kara's soaring through the skies, doing her regular patrols, she hears a scream. Followed by a grunt and then a loud thump. She focuses on the sounds, hearing a rapidly beating heart coming from the same direction. Changing course, she speeds towards the distressed noises.

Noticing that the sounds are continuing and they're coming from L-Corp, Kara speeds up, fearing the worst. That Lena's in danger, that Lena could be hurt, that she won't. get. there. in. time. 

She stumbles onto L-Corp's balcony, noticing that the doors are already opened. Panicked, Kara rushes inside, eyes glowing, ready to fire. 

And then she halts, unconsciously tilting her head to the side. Blonde hair blowing in the breeze as she takes in the odd sight before her.

Lena. Sitting on her couch, glaring at her laptop that's on the floor and mumbling angrily under her breath. 

Kara's not sure what's odder, the snarl on Lena's face, the one she gets when she can't hold her temper in anymore, or the fact that Lena hasn't noticed her presences, seemingly caught up in her thoughts. 

Rolling her shoulders back and putting her hands on her hips, Kara tilts her chin up and asks, "Ms. Luthor, is everything alright?" 

Lena startles at Supergirl's voice, turning furious, darkened emeralds on Supergirl's puzzled blue orbs. Lena barks out, "Just fine, thank you." 

Taken aback, Kara's shoulders droop and she hesitantly asks, "Are you sure...I-I heard a scream? And a groan?" 

The brunette abruptly stands and starts pacing, heels clacking as she walks the length from her couch to her desk and back again. Her hands folded behind her back, it's like she's in a boardroom meeting. Her aura commanding respect and attention. 

"Kara," she speaks roughly, causing the hero to take a small step towards Lena.

"..yes?" Kara wants to ask what's going on. She really does. She wants to know what's upsetting Lena, wants to help. But she's never seen Lena this furious, before. So she decides to wait it out. 

"I'm going to purchase Zimbio, restart the polls, and recruit Winn to set up proper encryptions to allow real voters only. Then, and only then, will the competition be fair and we will destroy our competitors!" Lena slams her hands against her desk to emphasise her point. There's a sort of manic energy surrounding her, green eyes wild and rapidly darting around. As Kara takes a closer look, she notices red surrounding Lena's pupils and brunette hair standing on end, as if someone rubbed a balloon against her hair. 

None of this making any sense and seriously concerned for her girlfriend's wellbeing, Kara takes a deep breath, forcing down the worry. 

"Lena, is everything okay? Are you okay? What's going on, destroy who? Should I call Alex? Rao, are you poisoned, maybe I should call Ale-do you need to go to the DEO? Do you-is there anything- what do you need?" As a thought suddenly occurs, Kara's frantic voice lowers to a whisper, "Lena," she hisses "blink 3 times if someone's here and you're in danger, blink 5 times if-"

"Kara! It's not about me! It's them! It's the polls! It's Zimbio!" Tears leak out the side of Lena's eyes, eyebrows drawn and lower lip jutted just slightly. 

Without a seconds hesitation, Kara, still clad in her uniform, strides to Lena and pulls the shorter woman into her. Lena's arms immediately clutching at the hero's family crest, face buried into broad shoulders. 

Kara can feel Lena's rapid breathing, not yet crying but bordering on. 

A firm hand presses against the back of the CEO's head, gently stroking silky strands. 

A soft voice coos, offering words of comfort, "Whatever it is, it's okay, it'll be okay, you'll be okay." 

Lena sniffles, "Mfs llt kay," words getting lost in red and blue fabric.

Teary, glazed eyes look up and repeat, "It's not okay." 

Pale skin, flushed red and slightly blotchy, Kara can't help but think Lena looks adorable. Wet, doe eyes look up at her and all the Kryptonian wants to do is hide her away and throw whoever's caused this into the sun. 

"There's this..poll," Lena begins hesitantly. Bright blue eyes, warm and inviting, encourage her to continue.

"It's about, well, ships and fandoms. Fandoms ar-" A light chuckle her off. "I know what they are, Lena, I work at CatCo." 

A small huff escapes cherry red lips, "Sorry, I'll remember not to explain next time, Ms. Know-It-All." 

A wide grin spreads across Kara's face, blue eyes twinkling as she throws her head back and let's out a loud laugh. Lena's lips quirk up at the sound. 

"Anyways," Lena continues, shooting a pointed glance at Kara to which a cheeky grin is rewarded. "The polls have been going on for 2 weeks, now, and these rounds have been great. Plenty of queer ships, the amount of LGBT representation is amazing, Kara. I didn't think it'd get so inclusive! It's really fun to have these ship wars," curious green eyes look at blue to make sure that's understood. When a nod's received, she continues, "The only issue is some people making it not fun. It no longer is a silly competition, it becomes intense. Lines get crossed and there's a lot of cheating with external sources. It's bullshit! For years, fandoms would let the hosts know about these problems and they've done nothing! And it's not fair to anybody, to any fandom when this happens! I should buy the damn website, company, whatever it is and do this the right way!" 

Lena's eyes are darkened, again, wet and angry. Her chest is heaving and fists are clenched, nails digging into her palms.

"I don't know what a zimbio is but this doesn't make your ships any less valid, any less real." The alien's hands gently pry Lena's loose, fingertips brushing against calloused hands before clasping them together. 

Instead of looking at Kara, Lena's gaze is focused at the balcony. 

"Look at me, Lee." Angular jaw leans into a covered collarbone before tilting upwards to look at the ocean, the sun, and home. 

"When I first landed on Earth...I learned about Nsync. I was in love with Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake, they were happy and made me happy. It was so different from Krypton, their relationship. When I found out what happened between them, I was devastated. They never got back together and it wasn't meant to be. But that doesn't matter. They were real, they were happy, and they did love each other. A bad thing happening doesn't invalidate the good, okay? It's real. One event doesn't make it suddenly fiction." Cheeks lightly flushed, Kara releases one of Lena's hands to trace a delicate jaw. "It doesn't make it any less real." Blonde moves forward, pressing a light kiss right above curved eyebrows.

Green eyes close at the contact, leaning into it. "Thank you, Kara." 

Tugging the other close, black hair tucks back into a firm neck and lips make light contact. Slim arms wrap around a solid back, no longer angry but seeking comfort from a steady presence. Solid arms encase curvy hips, pulling the two as close to each other as possible, until it's unnoticeable where one starts and ends. 

As Kara lightly rests her head atop of Lena's, a sheepish grin spreads across her face and cheeks redden, "Is now a good time to mention that I may have cracked your balcony, again?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm frustrated to no ends with zimbio and this is my outlet. Shout out to anybody else who's not too happy with what's going on!
> 
> Honestly, im extremely rusty as the last time I wrote a fanfic was...maybe 6 years ago, for percabeth, and I was, like, 12? So all criticism and advice is welcome! I've also never written on ao3 before so apologies if the tags and stuff aren't on par with everybody else. And I'm also really sorry if the characters are OOC! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and giving this a shot!


End file.
